Honto no jibun
by Iori-Jestez
Summary: Han pasado diez años desde que Mashiro conocio a Nyaruko, pero ella murio en una mision, despues de varios años el conoce un par de angelitos que hace dudar sobre esa realidad, acaso Nyaruko aun esta viva, CAP 02: DESCUBRIENDO LA VERDAD
1. CAP 01: PEQUEÑOS ¿ANGELES?

**Hontō no jibun**

* * *

**CAP 01: PEQUEÑOS ¿ANGELES?**

* * *

Han pasado 10 años desde que Mashiro recibió la visita de tres alienígenas y su mundo diera un giro de 180 grados, durante ese tiempo aunque no lo acepto y después de mucho insistir Nyaruko, por fin logran hacerse pareja después de 3 años de estar insistiendo, aunque así como en los cuentos de hadas siempre suceden las desgracias, durante una misión la cual le fue ella sola, ella logro derrotar a los enemigos; pero el costo fue muy grande, el costo fue su vida.

Desde aquella vez Mashiro quedo destruido, se había enamorado sin querer de Nyaruko, sin mencionar que había hecho cosas que no debía, además de que él durante ese tiempo se sentía arrepentido de no haber mostrado sus sentimientos más antes.

Así que decidió convertirse en un agente y en pocos años alcanzo un nivel alto, al punto que se volvió un guardián de los dioses de la tierra y logrando obtener habilidades que incluso superan a cualquiera de los extraterrestres del universo incluso alcanzar niveles como los de Nyaruko, así mismo para enmascarar su posición como agente se transformó en un profesor de primaria como tapadera para proteger su imagen.

En la escuela que da clases hay varios agentes de la federación, así que no tiene problemas de salir y resolver problemas. Como director de esta, es un agente que decidió trasladar una pequeña sucursal ya que desde la muerte de ella, tuvieron muchos problemas, y en lo que los agentes restantes lograban recuperarse de la perdida, después de un par de años logro consolidarse y decidió que la agente Kuko debería de ser su secretaria en su tiempo libre, así como Hasuta el sería un consejero.

Era el 1ro de abril se iniciaba su ciclo escolar, a él se le había asignado el primer grado, así que el con dolor de cabeza lo acepta sabiendo que a veces preferiría enfrentar a varios extraterrestres juntos que a un grupo de niños de 6 años, así que con paso lento se dirige a su salón esperando que este grupo no sea tan escandaloso como los del año pasado.

Mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos vio de reojo como dos niños corrían de la entrada, ambos tenían el pelo plateado, era un niño y una niña vistiendo el uniforme reglamentario, pero lo que más le sorprende es la madre de ambos niños, solo por un momento ve ese mismo pelo plateado largo como gira y desaparece de la entrada de la escuela, no le da importancia a lo que sucedió ya que desde hace años que no pensaba en ella, no quería volver a sentir nada y luego volverlo a perder, finalmente después de la ceremonia de entrada se dirige a su clase, mientras caminaba veía a los niños juegan sobre sus pupitres hasta que escucha que un niño grita.

-"Seré el héroe más grande que jamás haya existido, yo el gran Myarko"- dice el niño de pelo plateado más bien grisáceo, que tenía en su rostro una máscara a lo power ranger, los niños reían divertidos por la escena mientras que el profesor Mashiro se queda pasmado, ya que recuerda en una de sus tantas locuras ella había dicho que si tenía niños ellos se llamaría, Myarko y Nyahiro, pero eso sería una estupidez.

Con calma entra al salón y calma a su grupo, ve que el chico se quita la máscara y mira que a su lado esta una niña de pelo oscuro que está leyendo un libro. Entonces el empieza a hacer su presentación y después de explicarles a los niños sobre quién es y lo que va a suceder empieza a pasar lista entonces llega al nombre de Myarko y ve el niño de pelo plateado con mascara de súper héroe que dice presente, poco después pasa otro nombre que la sorprende, está el nombre de Nyahiro, ve que la niña de pelo largo y oscuro responde, él se queda congelado por unos segundos, no quería creer lo que estaba sucediendo era como una especie de broma oscura, ella había muerto así que los nombres que ella pensó no deberían de existir.

Debía de calmarse, así que con cuidado empezó a dar su clase, tratando se estar concentrado todo el tiempo, no quería hacerse de ideas raras, y por raras eran que ella estuviera viva, eso sería gracioso casi alucinante, ella viva y si lo estuviera porque no se ha comunicado con ellos, así que después de un día estresante toca la campanada de que se termina la clase, ve como ambos niños se le acercan y con sus rostros angelicales le dice

-"Eres muy guapo, te gustaría ser nuestro papa"- dice Nyahiro con una mirada dulce como quien jamás ha roto un plato.

-"Nyahiro, no debes de molestar al profesor, él ya debe de estar casado con esposa e hijo, aunque nuestra madre es una loca otaku, disculpe a mi hermana ella es muy soñadora"- dice Myarko mostrando un poco de sinceridad. Mashiro se da cuenta de que estos niños serán un dolor de cabeza son unos diablillos con cara de ángel.

Después la niña en un acto que toma a Mashiro con la guardia baja, se sube a una silla y de un movimiento rápido lo besa en la mejilla, el queda sorprendido y no puede reaccionar, como tonto siente que está entrando en un drama de un romance prohibido entre un profesor y su alumna. Rápidamente se quita esa idea y a los pocos minutos ve ambos hermanos salen por la salida de la escuela; pero nota que los espera una mujer de su misma edad de pelo plateado largo hasta media espalda, vestía de un pantalón de mezclilla, una playera de color negro, con un delantal con el logo gigante de una tienda que se ubica en la zona donde vivía con su madre.

Siente que algo no anda bien así que decide visitar a la única persona que puede ayudarla, con paso seguro llega hasta la dirección donde ve a una chica en un escritorio dormida, pelo rojo con dos coletas, vestía un traje con falda, cuando se acerca la mira y empieza a escuchar murmurar con saliva escurriéndose por la boca "Nyaruko por fin hare que tengas a mi hijos…. mhhhmhmhmhmhm"

Nuevamente Mashiro se da cuenta de que su amiga Kuko nuevamente está escapando de la realidad, era duro despertarla de su fantasía; pero aun después de tantos años ella ya debía de haber aceptado la realidad como el, así que suavemente toma su hombro y la sacude despertándola, ella mira a su alrededor desorientada, mira a Mashiro, este le sonríe y dice- chico que haces aquí, tenemos alguna misión.

-No Kuko, vine a verte porque quiero que me des una copia de los archivos de un par de alumnos que tengo, quiero verificar algo- dice Mashiro con una mirada seria.

Kuko no comprende lo que sucede realmente pero decide ayudarlo ya que su mirada mostraba que algo no andaba bien, así que le proporciona los datos de todo su grupo, él se los lleva, después de una hora llega a su apartamento, con mucho cuidado empieza a revisar los datos, generalmente el nunca revisa los datos de sus alumnos ya que lo siente innecesarios, tal vez porque no quiere involucrarse con alguien más ya que no quiere volver a sentir el dolor de la perdida otra vez más.

Finalmente de leer los archivos encuentra el que busca, el de los niños, revisa y ve que viven a 5 cuadras de donde vivía con su madre, que apenas se habían mudado hace 3 años, revisa y ve los datos de la madre su nombre era Nakuru Asamiya, de su misma edad, trabaja en una tienda de ventas de productos de anime, asi que decide visitar ese lugar en el dia que tuviera tiempo y no hubiera una misión.

Continuara…

* * *

**Notas del autor:** Muy bien empiezo con un nuevo proyecto este será corto, unos 5 episodios a los más, espero que les agrade como llevare esta historia. Así que nos vemos en el siguiente episodio llamado: **Conociendo a la Otaku a nivel Hardcore.**

Un review es igual a un escritor contento


	2. Cap 02: DESCUBRIENDO LA VERDAD

**CAP 02: DESCUBRIENDO LA VERDAD**

* * *

Hola a todo el mundo, después de varios eones de no escribir subo el siguiente episodio de este fic, esperando que sea de su agrado, espero no tardar un año en subir un nuevo episodio de esta serie, esperando que sea de su agrado, así que continuemos.

* * *

Mashiro caminaba había la escuela con su cabeza llena de preocupaciones, desde que había descubierto a esos niños, sus nombres, había tenido la necesidad de conocer a la madre; pero su múltiples tareas no le había dado tiempo de hacer una visita, aun así estaba decidido irá verla y quitarse esa curiosidad.

Finalmente suena el toque de salida; pero las cosas no salen como se debe, para variar ambos hermanos habían hecho sus travesuras y tuvo la necesidad de castigar dejándolos sin receso. Al final tuvo que hacer que ambos se quedarán y eso se le ocurre una idea algo tonta, pero era necesario

-Mira hermana te dije que no dejaras esa bomba fétida en el escritorio del profesor- dice el hermano con una mirada cansada.

-Tú no te quedas atrás, como se te ocurre darle una manzana de broma- dice su hermana, ambos chicos se miran y sonríen pensando que todo salga acuerdo a su plan.

Ambos niños lo hacen porque quieren que la loca de su madre conociera a su profesor, no sabían la razón; pero una parte de ellos les dice que deben de hacerlo, no lo comprenden, ven a su profesor y sienten en él una aura que impone respeto, aparte ellos aunque sean muy pequeños habían visto como su madre pasaba noches teniendo pesadillas y miran como había momentos en que su madre se perdía.

Después de un par de horas de estar en detención, Mashiro que estaba en el salón vigilando a sus alumnos, mientras preparaba tanto un reporte de su última misión así como las clases de mañana, estaba sentado escucha unos pasos, ve una silueta que entra era una mujer de pelo largo plateado, vestida de un pantalón de mezclilla, con una blusa negra, con un delantal con el logotipo de su negocio.

-disculpe, usted es el profesor de mis hijos- dice la señora con una mirada seria, mirando a los dos niños con una mirada seria, ambos niños miran a su madre con terror sabían que les esperaba un cruel castigo.

-Sí, soy el maestro de sus niños, ambos el día de hoy me hicieron travesuras de las cuales no puedo dejar de lado, me pregunto qué tipo de madre es usted, veo que trabaja en una tienda de venta de anime y juegos, me equivoco

-Así es, trabajo desde hace tres años en esa tienda, pero algo me dice no es la primera vez que nos vemos, pero ha de ser una broma ya que es la primera vez que nos encontrarnos.

Mashiro solo asiente con sonreír ya que estaba abrumado con la presencia de esta chica, ya que su parecido con Nyaruko era abrumadora.

-Bueno la llame por que sus hijos en menos de una semana de clases han sido muy traviesos, sé que son unos niños muy inteligentes, pero son muy traviesos, estaba pensando que si los niños son traviesos.

-Discúlpelos, sé que debería a veces ponerles correa y bozal cuando los saco a la calle, o someterlos al entrenamiento de Piccoro que uso con Gohan para que sean más serios, pero sé que eso sería más cruel, a veces pienso que ambos terminaran como Tomoya o Accelerator.

Mashiro había escuchado las palabras de la chica y no creía lo que pasaba, por un momento creyó que Nyaruko le estaba hablando, ya que siempre hablaba bajo conceptos de anime, por un momento se queda en mudo pensaba con cuidado sus palabras.

En ese momento Nakuru se da cuenta de que había hablado con conceptos de anime, tapa su boca notándose apenada por el momento tan vergonzoso que había hecho, este sonríe y la invita a sentarse, agradecida de que no la recriminara, entra al salón y toma la silla, cuando trata de sentarse siente un mareo tan fuerte que de un momento a otro se desvanece.

Mashiro al ver como la chica cae inconsciente al suelo, rápidamente se levanta de su escritorio y se acerca, con mucho cuidado la levanta, ve como los niños se asustan al ver como su madre de un momento a otro se pone pálida e inconscientemente empiezan a llorar mostrando una genuina preocupación por ella.

-Niños, necesito que se calmen y me acompañen, llevaremos a su madre a la enfermería, ya verán que ella se pondrá bien.

Así que con a la enfermería, pasos rápidos se dirigen mientras avanzan se encuentra tanto con Hasuta, así como a Kuko, ella al sorprenderse al ver el parecido de esa chica con Nyaruko, estuvo a un paso de lanzarse; pero antes de hacer tal cosa Mashiro lanza un par de tenedores que detienen en seco a su amiga, ambos niños ven la acción de su maestro que se quedan blanco del miedo, a los pocos minutos llegan a la enfermería donde la enfermera de curso revisa y ve que la chica está cansada y que sufre un cuadro agudo de anemia, que lo mejor es que durmiera un rato.

Ambos niños se sorprenden de la anemia, ya habían escuchado eso anteriormente y el doctor le había explicado de que se trataba, ambos hermanos sabían que su madre come demasiado, aun para su cuerpo delgado era capaz de comer la ración para tres personas, ambos niños comentan eso al profesor y este le pide a ambos niños que la dejen descansar que él se comunicara al trabajo de ella explicándole la situación.

Con una mirada mira a Hasuta y este entiende la situación, Mashiro se lleva a ambos niños a comer algo, mientras que se comunica al trabajo de Nakuru explicándole la situación a la dueña del negocio.

Dos horas después…

Ambos niños estaban sentados en una mesa en la enfermería, Mashiro le había indicado que hicieran su tarea en lo que su madre despertaba, mientras los niños hacían eso, él había cambiado su expresión seria a una tierna, miraba a ambos niños a hacer su tarea mostrando las clásicas dificultades para terminarla.

A los pocos minutos Nakuru despierta, por un momento no recordaba lo que había pasado al momento que se sentaba de la cama, después de unos segundos mientras miraba a su alrededor recuerda que no estaba en su casa sino que había venido a la escuela porque sus hijos habían sido castigados. Al levantarse y antes de reaccionar ambos niños se acercan y la abrazan, ve el rostro del profesor y con la mirada entiende que hablarían otro día.

-Sra. Naruku, tome esto, estas pastillas le ayudara con su problema de anemia, debe de tomar 1 pastilla antes de desayunar, cuando se acaben venga sin miedo a pedirnos más- dice Hasuta al momento que le entregaba un frasco con 100 pastillas, la joven madre asiente y se retira con sus hijos a reportarse en su trabajo, cuando ve que los niños ni la madre no ven a regresar el cambia su semblante a uno oscuro tanto Kuko como Hasuta empiezan a temblar sabían que Mashiro había entrado en modo guardián de la tierra.

-¿Qué sucede con la señorita Nakuru?- pregunta Mashiro al mismo tiempo saca un tenedor.

-Al parecer tu suposición es correcta… ella es… ella es… Nyaruko- dice Hasuta con una mirada llena de terror sabiendo que su vida corría peligro, pero nota que Mashiro lo estaba tomando con aparente calma, pero cuando iba a hablar ve que este se sienta en el escritorio de la enfermería y veía algunos documentos.

-Finalmente, porque ella no se ha comunicado con nosotros o en su defecto ustedes debieron haberla encontrado- dice sentado al mismo tiempo que ambos amigos ven que si no le dicen la verdad ellos serán asesinados.

-En realidad, ella… ella… no puedo decirlo, si lo digo es aceptar la realidad- dice Kuko cayendo de rodillas tapando su boca tratando de contener las lágrimas, pero sabiendo que debe de saber la verdad continua diciendo- ella es solo un especie de cascaron, para la raza de Nyaruko cuando mueren sus cuerpo no muere físicamente, pero si todo lo interno.

Adoptan la última forma que tenían y así están por años, teniendo amnesia, así mismo la anemia es a causa de que como su cuerpo carece de su energía normal ella no obtiene la suficiente, las pastillas son un suplemento para la raza, con ellas tendrá la energía suficiente, desde ahora una parte de nuestro trabajo será vigilarla- dice Hasuta

Este se levanta y mira a la ventana, tenía muchas dudas, debería de mantener contacto o simplemente vigilarla, además tenía otra pregunta, ¿Quién es el padre de esos niños?, realmente Nyaruko es solo un cascaron, ¿Qué clase de enemigo se enfrentó para terminar en ese estado?, así que toma su celular para hablar con la única persona que puede ayudarle mientras que Hasuta y Kuko informan su descubrimiento a su superior.

-Mama… puedo ir a verte hoy, tengo algo de qué hablar contigo….

Continuara…

* * *

**Notas del autor:** Que les pareció el episodio, espero que haya sido de su agrado, así espero reviews, saben que el review es el alimento de un escritor, eso y más en el siguiente episodio llamado: **DESESPERACIÓN DE UNA MADRE AMNESICA.**


End file.
